A Drop Of Poison Is All It Takes
by xXSweetiePiesXx
Summary: A drop of poison is all it takes to kill. What happens when one cat is pushed to close to the breaking point. Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats, all credit goes to Erin Hunter Rated T for violence
1. Alliences

Shadowclan

Leader- Tigerstar- a tiger striped tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes

Deputy- Whitetail- a black tom with a white tail an paws, blue eyes

Med. Cat- Nightshade- a black she-cat with lilac tinted eyes

Warriors-

Oakpetal- a brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and violet eyes

Hawkberry- a mottled brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Redshadow- black she-cat with brown markings and bright brown orange eyes

Scorchblaze- red brown tom with yellow eyes (Lionpaw- a golden shaded tom with brown eyes)

Timbertail- a brown tom with green eyes

Wolfshade- a dark grey tom with blue eyes

Tangleheart- a black she-cat, with gray and white striped and printed pelt, and violet eyes

Sharpgaze- a dark mahogany tom with cream colored paws,tail tip, and muzzle,yellow,orange eyes

Silverdawn- a dark grey she-cat with a pelt that fades into a light grey, amber eyes ( Flamepaw- a white she-cat with a russet colored face and tail)

Bladestripe- a tan tom with two brown stripes going down the back to tail and amber eyes

Acornfrost- a cream and cameo she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dustshine- a grey she-cat with amber eyes

Frozenfang- a white tom with dark grey flecks and pale blue eyes

Stormsong-( Icepaw- a pure white she-cat with blue eyes)

Duskwatch-a cream she-cat with green eyes

Poisonfang- a grey she-cat with snake like fangs and violet tinted eyes ( Thistlepaw-a grey she-cat with spiked up fur and blue eyes)

Smoketail- a grey tabby tom with green eyes

Ferretwhisker- Scrawny black tabby she cat with silver paws.

Tawnyblaze- a brown-and-cream dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Snowfall- a white she-cat with grey ears and blue eyes

Ravenflight- a black long haired she-cat with violet tinted grey eyes.

Ghoststalker- a white tom with black feet,tail and a splotch of black over the right eye, blue eyes

Queens

Pinehollow- a grey she-cat with brown eyes( mother of Heronkit, golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and Buzzardkit, a grey and brown she-kit with amber eyes)

Brindlemask-a ginger she-cat with a brown face and green eyes(mother of Goldenkit a golden mottled she-kit with amber eyes, and Jaggedkit, a jet black tom with yellow eyes)

Elders

Fallenoak- a brown-and-black tom with brown eyes

Cloudclaw- a white tom with one green eye and one blue eye


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Black twisted pines sliced across the sky, keeping the moons light hidden from the path below. Two shapes, their pelts dark enough to blend into the piecing blackness of the night. "Where are we going?" A young grey she-cat asked making her paw steps match the toms next to her. "Be patient." The tom grunted. "But Tigerstar-" He hushed her with the flick of his tail. "Be patient." said the tiger striped tom forcing his voice to stay level.

The she-cat quietly glanced at her paws and continued to keep up pace. Tigerstar's transparent amber gaze fell on the grey she-cat "Oh Poisonstar, what am I going to do with you?" His voice was all but a murmur. She shrugged, opening her mouth trying to catch the scent of the cat they were meeting. "If I may Tigerstar, can I ask you something?" Poisonstar looked up at her deceased leader with hopeful eyes. He sighed "You may." "Who are meeting? I can't find their scent anywhere." She asked nervously, as they began to reach Thunderclan territory. "Darkstripe." He answered grimly. "He gives Shadowclan all the news we need from Thunderclan." His tail twitched with anxiety, until they came upon a dark pelted tom with yellow eyes. "Welcome Tigerstar." He greeted, excitement edged in his mew. "And who is this?" He observed the grey she-cat carefully. "This is the new leader of Shadowclan, Poisonstar." Tigerstar introduced,pride showing in his voice. "She was named for her snake like fangs, which surprisingly inject poison." He pushed on. Darkstripe's eyes sparkled with fascination as his tail twitched happily. "You chose well Tigerstar, she will surely destroy Thunderclan." Tigerstar touched his tail tip to Poisonfang's shoulder softly."I'm sure she will." A toothy smile appeared on her leaders face.

Poisonstar's heart clenched as they pressed on with the conversation. She didn't want to destroy Thunderclan not with her sister's young living there. Not only that, but she already caused enough trouble in Thunderclan. Killing one of their warriors and destroying the life of one. But she couldn't let them know not here, not now. She knew if she disagreed with him he would haunt her dreams by taking her to the dark forest. Then brutally beating her to the point she wouldn't wake up...


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Poisonfang followed the moon dappled path back to camp. She looked up to the stars ' Mom I hope you're okay.' The thought of her mother's death was stuck in her mind like a burr. Her mother had been living with Starclan for over nine moons now... She stopped herself, and tried to think about something different. Overhead the wind lightly rustled the pine trees. The owls were 'hooting' in the distance now that night had fallen. She glanced over her shoulder. Thistlepaw, Redshadow, and Stormsong padded behind her. They'd patrolled the borders and went hunting along the way. There was no sign of danger, at least for now. Now they were heading back to camp. Thistlepaw stopped and stretched "I can't wait to get back to camp." Stormsong flexed her claws "It's not even that late." She pricked up her ears to listen to the symphony of the night" It's just getting dark earlier." Redshadow shivered, shaking out her pelt "And freezing." Poisonfang stared at her paws and continued to follow the trail down toward the hollow.

"Does everything seem to be in order?" Tigerstar was waiting for them near his den. The camp looked empty, the only thing that could be heard was the light squealing of Pinehollow's kits. The rest of the Clan were tucked in their dens. "Windclan is staying on their side of the border." Poisonfang reported. "And Thunderclan learned to finally stick to their own territory for now." Tigerstar's amber gaze shimmered in the night. "Anything else that needs my attention?" Poisonfang knew he was asking if she was truly sure there were no signs of attack from any clan. "Nothing." Poisonfang replied. She dipped her head to the Shadowclan leader then headed for the warriors' den. Her nest was tucked in the middle and she carefully picked her way carefully among the sleeping warriors, settling down beside Halkeye, asleep soundly in his nest. She closed her eyes slowly. But her mind remained awake.

"Stop moving Poisonfang." Halkeye growled.

"Fine, sorry kept your pelt on alright." She snarled, barring her teeth.

"Can't sleep?" His voice softened.

"I guess." Poisonfang admitted.

"Let's go for a walk to Snakerocks and back?" He hopped out of his nest. She watched Halkeye slip out of the den. Poisonfang followed him into the moonlit clearing. "Well are you coming?" He asked stalking away toward the bracken barrier. Poisonfang followed as he led the way up the slope and into the marshes and pine trees. "Come on." Halkeye started to pad off deeper into the marsh. Poisonfang started to pad after him, eventually matching his paw steps. As they reached Snakerocks Poisonfang could feel his pelt brushing hers. Her pelt almost instantly spiked up in surprise and took a pace to the side away from him. "Sorry." He turned his yellow gaze on her, embarrassment edged in his mew as he climbed his way to the top.

"It's fine." She reassured him as she followed him up Snakerocks, Halkeye was already waiting looking deep into the pine forest. "It's never going to happen is it?" He murmured, barley audible. "What's never going to happen?" Poisonfang asked. She knew what he meant by that. He had been mooning over her ever since they were apprentices.

His pelt bristled"Nevermind."

"No really what?" Poisonfang asked again, confusion edged in her mew.

Halkeye's fur bristled along his spine" I know you don't like me the way I like you but you don't have to be so insensitive."

Poisonfang growled, flexing her claws " I'm sorry if I don't put all my attention on you Halkeye but I have other things to worry about." There was a long pause, His eyes widened.

"My sisters are split across the clans,my mother died not to long ago and you just expect me to forget about them and be mates with you." It took Poisonfang a second to realise how harsh she had said that. He then leapt off the rocks and raced away into the marshes, leaving her alone and freezing. Suddenly quilt pierced her heart, hesitating, she laid on the frigid cold rock and closed her eyes; letting sleep overcome her.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Poisonfang woke with frost sticking her pelt, feeling cold and stiff. Above, the sky shone a milky pale dawn. Stumbling, she rose to her paws and shook out her fur. Numb with cold, she headed down the rocks into the pine covered marshes. A silver pelt was moving between the trees up ahead. 'Silverdawn.' Poisonfang held out her tongue and tasted the air. 'Smoketail, Snowfall, Flamepaw and

Hawkberry too.' It might be the dawn patrol. Racing into the marshes, she caught up to them.

"Do you mind if I join?" She skidded to a halt in front of their path.

"Were you out all night?" Smoketail's gaze swept along her pelt,noticing the few flecks of frost.

"I slept on the Snakerocks." Poisonfang answered.

Flamepaw tilted her head to the side "Are you okay?"

"Yep." Poisonfang paced around the path. "Where are we going?"

Hawkberry took a few steps forward, crunching the leaves under her paws. "The Thunderclan border."

"That's a good place to start." Poisonfang started to head up the path. Smoketail pushed past her, taking the lead. Fresh warrior scents blew with the breeze. Poisonfang called to Smoketail "Can you smell that?"

"Smells like Fireheart." The grey tabby warrior growled, quickening his pace. Poisonfang sped up into a trot, pelt prickling with anger.

"I think I can see them!" Flamepaw's pelt bristled.

Eight Thunderclan warriors paced along the border.

Poisonfang's fur bristled along her spine. She opened her mouth, the scent of the Thunderclan warriors were so strong it literally made her tongue bitter. Flamepaw unslethed her claws and sank them deeply into the mossy ground as if she was imaging a Thunderclan flesh beneath her claws. Snowfall halted beside the russet faced apprentice, her fur bristled. Silverdawn bunched up her muscles.

A growl rose in Snowfall's throat "Are they planning an ambush?"

Poisonfang flattened her ears "There aren't that mouse-brained." She surged forward "Come on!"

Smoketail bounded after her with Silverdawn and Flamepaw pelting behind. Snowfall and Hawkberry swung wide, protecting the rear of the patrol. The Thunderclan warriors froze in place as the Shadowclan patrol skidded to a halt on their side of the border. Poisonfang recognised Fireheart, Redleaf,Brambledawn. With a soft growl she spotted Silverwillow,Berryshade, Gooseflight, Bumblepaw, and Fawnleap behind them.

Poisonfang stepped forward exposing her fangs

" What are you doing here?"

"Checking the borders same as you." Fireheart stepped up, squaring his shoulders, hissing.

"Actually you shouldn't be the ones confronting us, we should be confronting you." Berryshade flexed her claws.

"Why?" Flamepaw twitched her tail angrily.

Fawnleap pelted to the boundary and snarled " We know you have been using underground tunnels to steal food from our territory."

Poisonfang paced up towards Fawnleap "What would we want with your pathetic piece of territory?"

Fawnleap suppressed a low growl.

"If we apparently take food from your border. Let me check." Poisonfang strode across the border and began to sniff the bushes as well as the ground.

Fireheart glared at her."Get back to your side."

"Make me Fireheart." She snarled continuing to check for Shadowclan scent. "You said we were on your land so, I'm checking for our clans' scent."

"I will not ask again. Get off our territory!" Fireheart growled.

"Fine, I'm done." Poisonfang stalked back tail swishing back and forth.

Gooseflight glanced at her Clan mate. "Fawnleap you said you wanted to try out you new battle moves we practiced. Why don't you try them out on this Shadowclan warrior?"

Fawnleap's tail twitched as she dropped into an attack crouch. Poisonfang reared up as the Thunderclan warrior hurled herself at her and roughly bit down on her scruff injecting poison then batting Fawnleap away.

Poisonfang glared at the Thunderclan warriors. "Is Thunderclan running out of warriors already, sending out the weak before the strong?"

Fireheart drew back his lips, revealing glistening white teeth.

With a yowl, Fireheart lunged at Poisonfang.

"Stop!" Silverwillow darted forward but Redleaf trapped her tail under his paw.

"I know she is your sibling but she got herself into this fight." Redleaf growled.

Fireheart lifted his paws to shield his face from the most lethal of her blows, Fireheart tried to attempt to strike back, but her blows rained hard and fast till the point he could feel his fur being pulled out from his shoulders and flank. When Fireheart felt the blood trickle from his wounds, he rolled over and kicked Poisonfang away with his hind paws.

She was getting ready to attack again but Smoketail trapped her tail beneath his paw as Redleaf had done. "Fireheart,your patrol has been proven wrong for your Clans' accusation and received your punishment." Smoketail growled "You may leave now."

The Thunderclan warriors froze, then pelted into the trees.

"Bunch of mouse-hearts." Flamepaw scoffed.

Snowfall backed away from the border with ears flat "Let's go back to camp." The Shadowclan patrol began to push through the pines. Poisonfang turned toward the border and yowled"Tell Bluestar to send real warriors on patrol."

She then lifted her chin and padded silently after her clanmates. The patrol walked in silence, tails twitching. Poisonfang felt satisfaction with each paw step. "Do you need to see Nightshade?" Hawkberry murmured.

Poisonfang shook her head and slowing down her pace . She was the last back in camp.

"Poisonfang!" Whitetail's angry mew welcomed her as she padded into the clearing.

"What happened?!" Tigerstar growled from the Clan rock.

"Thunderclan patrol was asking for a fight." Poisonfang answered.

Whitetail growled"You engaged a fight with a Thunderclan patrol." He circled around her.

"Look I'm sorry, alright. Fireheart was the one who attacked me." Poisonfang muttered.

Tigerstar stared down at her with amusement. "Very well, just go to Nightshade to check for wounds."

Whitetail nudged his daughter toward the medicine den.

"I'm going." Poisonfang snapped, padding into the medicine den. She was ready to be told she was a fool for attacking a patrol with Silverwillow in it. As Poisonfang stalked into the den Nightshade greeted her with a scowl. "What do you think you were doing." 'And there it is.'

"It wasn't my-"

Nightshade cut her off with a tail flick. "She could get in severe trouble for your actions."

"What's the worst they could do?" Poisonfang protested. Nightshade snarled while checking her for any wounds.

"Well I dunno maybe they will just cheer her on for her sisters mouse-brained behavior." Nightshade sarcastically suggested.

"You don't have to be like that." Poisonfang barred her teeth as her sister chuckled.

"But do you get my point?" Nightshade playfully poked Poisonfang with her paw.

The grey she-cat sighed"Yeah I get your point."

Nightshade stuck her head in the shadows and pulled out a wad of leaves. "Alright,nothing serious your only wound is that nitch in your ear." Crouching, she picked up a leaf between her teeth and placed it on her ear. "There, all done." Nightshade twitched her ear in dismissal.

"Thank you Nightshade." Poisonfang mewed.

The black she-cat gave a nod as Poisonfang wriggled her way out of the mouth of den.

"Poisonfang." Her Whitetail called over by the bracken barrier.

"Yes father." She padded over to him. His face flashed disappointment and depression.

He glared at her."You know it's bad enough losing Rosewing because of you but now you've gotten Silverwillow in trouble."

She stared at her paws. He had blamed her for her mothers death many times. She had died shortly after Nightshade's and Poisonfang's apprenticeship.

Ever sense then he had blamed her.

"It was not my fault that my Rosewing died from sickness!" She arched her back, hissing.

Whitetail rose to his paws"She showed signs of sickness after she kitted you."

"I wasn't my fault." Poisonfang's teeth barred, exposing her sharp front fangs.

"It will forever be your fault, and now your responsible for your sister's punishment!" He growled.

Tears started to roll down Poisonfang's cheek, before falling onto the cold ground.

"Get out of my sight Poisonfang." The deputy hissed, before Poisonfang headed to the warriors den.


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while since I've posted there was a computer malfunction, but heres two chapters! _Keep favoriting, following, and reviewing!_**

* * *

The moon slowly clawed it's way over the camp, as the darkness of the night took over the sky. A gust of wind rattled the braken barrier. "Let's move." Tigerstar pushed deeper into the braken tunnel.

"There's going to be a rain storm. It might be a short gathering." Nightshade called behind Poisonfang.

The ShadowClan patrol pounded up the slope as Tigerstar slipped into the tunnel to Fourtree's. Pelts flashed between the pines. Poisonfang's paws crunched on the dry leaves. She turned to see Hawkeye fall behind her. She pushed harder to get away from him. 'First he says I'm selfish, now he wants to walk with me.' No matter how hard she tried to avoid him, he always fell behind her. Poisonfang approached the tunnel before him, and slithered through.

"So?"

"So what?" She glanced back at Hawkeye, eyes narrowed to slits.

"No.. I'm sorry for the way I treated you." He growled.

Poisonfang's gaze darkened angrily as she clawed her way out of the tunnel.

"Why should I feel sorry? It was your fault that you blew up in my face." She snapped.

He opened his mouth in protest but said nothing more.

She raced forward, letting him fall behind. Poisonfang kept her eyes fixed on the ground and flattening her ears to the talk of her Clanmates until the reached Fourtree's. She began to file her way through her Clanmates to reach the clearing. ThunderClan faces turned as Shadowclan padded into the moonlit clearing.

"Is that her?" Poisonfang heard a Thunderclan apprentice whisper to her mentor.

"Keep a close eye on that one."

"Just let her start a fight, I can finally sink my claws into her pelt and see how she likes it."

Poisonfang stiffened.

"Just stay calm Poisonfang, don't let them smell your fear." Tigerstar soothed and took his place at the second highest point on the rock.

Relaxed, Poisonfang lifted her chin, weaving her way through her Clanmates. Taking her place beside Scorchblaze.

"Let the Gathering begin." Bluestar yowled as silence swept over the Clans.

"Tigerstar." Bluestar glanced down at the Shadowclan leader.

Tigerstar narrowed his amber eyes to slits.

The ThunderClan leader cleared her throat and went on" One of your warriors has deliberately attacked my deputy and one of my warriors while breaking the warrior code.

Poisonfang flexed her claws. 'Like she has any proof.'

Scorchblaze rose to his paws and yowled, "How are you to know? You weren't there."

Bluestar fixed her gaze on the red-brown warrior," I have a witness." She curled her tail to summon up a grey-and white warrior. Poisonfang instantly noticed. 'Silverwillow.'

"She wouldn't dare." The grey she-cat whispered to herself.

Her sister took place at the bottom of the rock near the four medicine cats.

"Go on." Bluestar verbally nudged her forward.

Silverwillow shyly stared at her paws as her gaze met Poisonfang's.

"Poisonfang is the cat near Scorchblaze." Silverwillow said shamefully. Poisonfang's eyes widened in surprise as Bluestar's eyes burned into her pelt.

"So you attacked my warriors." Bluestar called out to her.

Poisonfang rose to her haunches," I did not attack I fought back. There is a difference,learn it"

"Very well..." the ThunderClan leader eyed her sister. "Silverwillow, why don't you tell us what happened."

Silverwillow glanced at her sister." Poisonfang crossed the border... but it was to check for her clans scent nothing more. And Fireheart attacked her."

Bluestar softened her gaze and nodded to Tigerstar to speak."Now if Bluestar can keep her whiskers out of Shadowclan's business. I would like to tell how our clan is doing this leaf-fall."

Tigerstar flexed his claws " ShadowClan is doing fine this season, there has been plenty of food and there has been no signs of sickness."

"And you can tell why? They steal from our territory." A Thunderclan warrior whispered to another.

Poisonfang twisted around "Oh you wish so you could start a fight with us."

The ThunderClan warrior growled as he rose to his paws "Bring it." The she-cat beside him hissed for silence " Falconheart, calm down."

Lightning crackled overhead, as the darkness of the clouds expelled the moon from the sky. RiverClan and WindClan cats made their way home. Pelts prickling from the feud that Shadowclan and Thunderclan had.

Angrily, Poisonfang unslethed her claws as Falconheart did the same. Flattening her ears, Poisonfang swiped at Falconheart. Blood spattered the clearing,as she sliced the toms eye. The loud,hard pattering of the rain washed it away quickly. Hawkberry growled and lunged at Falconheart like a fox, knocking him backward then leaping onto his exposed belly. Falconheart struggled to find his paws. Redleaf sprung forward, hooking his claws into Hawkberry's mottled brown coat. Grunting with determination he heaved her off of Falconheart.

"Keep your claws off my brother." Redleaf hissed and thrust out his hind legs, sending both of them flying.

Poisonfang landed, winced, and charged once more. Flying at them, she caught Redleaf's chest

with a powerful kick. Redleaf staggered as he finally fell to his side.

Poisonfang curled her lip exposing her snake-like fangs. Snapping her jaws, she sank her teeth into Falconheart's neck. He screeched loudly and tried to shake her off, but she sank her teeth deeper,injecting poison. Suddenly sharp teeth clamped her neck, forcing her to drop Falconheart's body. Whitetail and Bluestar were pulling her by the scruff.

"Falconheart!" Redleaf's and Silverwillow's yowl sounded over the rumbling thunder.

Poisonfang starred in horror at Falconheart's body. ' I didn't inject that much poison.'

Silverwillow buried her nose into Falconheart's fur.

"Why did you hurt him like that?" She whispered.

Guilt stabbed Poisonfang's heart.

Poisonfang broke free from the ThunderClan leaders and father's grasp, and padded up to her sister,"I'm truly sorry Silverwillow, I didn't mean-"

"Why would you do that?" Silverwillow yowled with anger, cutting her off. "He was my mate.. and you did this.

Slowly, Falconheart lifted his head, eyes dim.

"Silver."

"Falconheart!" Silverwillow hauled him to his paws. "Are you okay?"

"As I'll ever be." He smiled lightly as Silverwillow finally stood him up, then growling at Poisonfang.

'There's plenty more where that came from.' She fought back a hiss.

Bluestar stare flicked at the ShadowClan " Go home Tigerstar." A low growl rumbled in her throat as she looked at Poisonfang,"And take her with you."

Tigerstar growled, signalled his clan to follow, and the Shadowclan patrol stalked into their side of the forest


	6. Chapter 4

The full moon floated aimlessly behind the darkened clouds, casting beams of white light to dapple the path the Shadowclan patrol followed home. Padding behind Whitetail,Nightshade, and Tigerstar, Poisonfang's heart felt heavy with guilt from her actions. ' It's all Fireheart's fault... telling stories, trying to gain more power to make everyone think ShadowClan can't control their warriors. Just to get everyone over the fact he was a filthy kittypet.'she thought. "I can't believe you!" Whitetail suddenly reeled around to face his daughter. "Out of all your actions this is probably most disappointing!" Poisonfang's ears flattened shamefully.

Whitetail lifted his chin " You ought to be thrown out of ShadowClan for the way you made us look."

"You are not the leader Whitetail." Nightshade addressed the ShadowClan deputy. "Tigerstar is."

Tigerstar froze, and nodded to Nightshade. "Ferretwhisker." He nodded to the scrawny black-and-silver she-cat." Take the patrol home." Ferretwhisker nodded then pelted into the tunnel, the rest of the patrol on her tail.

"Go with them." His amber gaze flicked over to Nightshade and Whitetail. "I wish to talk to her alone."

"Very well Tigerstar." The black she-cat nodded, before motioning Whitetail into the tunnel below ThunderPath.

Poisonfang shifted her paws awkwardly as Tigerstar stared quietly at the ground. "Tigerstar I- I'm sorry for what I did back there." The grey she-cat stuttered. "I'm not angry or disappointed." He smiled slightly.

"Your not." Poisonfang's eyes brightened a little.

He shook his head" Come take a walk with me we'll talk more." He led the way back to ShadowClan territory. Her paws tapped the autumn leaves as she sped into a trot beside the Shadowclan leader.

"I'm proud of you." Tigerstar whispered. Poisonfang felt warm beneath her pelt. Her father had never told her he was proud of her. Even when Rosewing was alive.

"Really?" Poisonfang meowed.

Tigerstar nodded. "Ever since you were a kit I knew you had an amazing gift." He placed his tail on her shoulders. Poisonfang's eyes gleamed brightly at his words.

He went on" But every gift needs proper mentoring."

She smiled, looking shyly at her paws. "I'm a warrior, I already had mentoring."

"Your not going back to a paw." Tigerstar let out a friendly purr"I'm just going to teach you how to use your gift."

Her whiskers twitched slightly as he went on.

"I will teach you how to use it more efficiently, but first you have to do something for me."

"Anything." She offered quickly. Tigerstar leaned in so his muzzle touched the tip of her ear"Kill Sandstorm."

His words caused shock to ride up her spine. "W-Why?" Poisonfang tried to make her words sound normal and not fearful.

"You know I hate Fireheart."

"Yeah." Poisonfang answered.

"And that I hate him with a vengeance just like you right now." He sneered and unslethed his claws.

"Yes,Tigerstar." She nodded digging her claws in the ground thinking about the lies Fireheart told and how he was the cause of his Clan's tension.

"So, if you kill his mate Sandstorm it will weaken him. She is supposed to have his kits next moon. I want you to kill her two moons from now, her kits will be devastated." He explained, with low growl rumbling in his throat.

Poisonfang the pressure of her leaders order weighed like a stone in her belly. But she managed to rack up the courage to muster a slight nod.

"It's settled then, you will kill Sandstorm in two moons. Of course like I said earlier you will need the proper mentoring for such a slaughter." He paused and showed pride in his eyes."We start tomorrow at sunhigh, after dawn patrol with your apprentice."

"Yes Tigerstar."

Tigerstar's soft smile grew wider as if he was watching his kit kill for the first time. "Go home now and rest, you'll have a long day tomorrow."

Poisonfang pelted toward camp occasionally turning her head over her shoulder to glance at her proud leaders face.

"He's proud of me." She whispered, breathlessly as she finally made it to camp. She then pushed through the bracken barrier, and made it into the clearing. Her pads ached from the run back.

'Maybe I should see Nightshade tomorrow.' Poisonfang thought while she gave a luxurious stretch and made her way into the warrior's den. She finally made it to her nest and snuggled her nose in her chest. Then dozed off.

Poisonfang was padding through short dried up grass, her paws sinking into blood at every step. A hard, rough breeze gripped her fur. As she came upon a hill and peer over to see a pale ginger she-cat appeared. Sandstorm. Poisonfang smiled and unslethed her claws and leapt on her, digging her claws deep into Sandstorm's fur. Poisonfang then pounced off of the ThunderClan she-cat to take a look at her work only to notice it was Silverwillow. The pale ginger pelt phased into the silver-and-white pelt of her little sister. Poisonfang slowly crept over to Silverwillow. The she-cat suddenly lifted her head from the peaty scarlet red blood to reveal black soulless eyes staring back at her.

"Silverwillow." Poisonfang whispered, shaking.

The grey-and-white she-cat yowled to the sky, then stared right back at her. "You don't know what you just got yourself into." Before Poisonfang could reply, something hard poked her side. She woke up to find herself in her nest in the warriors' den, with Ferretwhisker standing over her. Her fur felt slick with sweat, and the air was thin.

"You were twitching, and I wanted to check on you." The black-and-silver warrior meowed.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine... really." Poisonfang smiled reassuringly.

"Well, try to get some sleep." Ferretwhisker's voice was soft. The warrior gave her one last glance before heading back to her nest. Poisonfang turned her body toward the opening of the den thinking about her dream. 'What was she trying to say?' She thought before shutting her eyes, trying to think of something peaceful


End file.
